


That Which Remains

by Vinvalen



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinvalen/pseuds/Vinvalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos speaks of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Remains

~*~*~*~*~

 

I have lived too long, for I can barely remember the sound of pride in my father's voice as he taught me to fly, or the feel of my mother's gentle arms around me afterward… her warmth after those first cold winds aloft. All that was is now blurred, as if seen through a dust-covered glass in a house long silent.

Now there _is_ no self, no sense of 'this is where I stop and you begin'. I have become little more than an unwelcome guest, a stranger in another's skin. Little remains of what was once my own, and what I have is no more than a prison, save for those fleeting moments of freedom my Host allows. Moments when the sky I once knew was filled with bright and noble wings. 

Gone are the sun-warmed days of innocence I once knew. Gone the times when there was no word in any tongue for what I have become.

 _Demon._

I suppose I should blame the Calamity for giving mortals the ability, if not the accuracy to describe me. Until the sky and land was torn asunder, there was neither word for war, nor for the ferocity of those who fought. And died without hope.

How, then, would _you_ define demon? One such as myself, or the one who took what remained of a dying soul and twisted it to satisfy his black heart and sadism? Which of us is truly the monster? 

Sin? I understand it well. My Host and I have discussed such concepts at length, buried in the unrelenting darkness. He does not as yet understand that even a… _demon_ …can have regrets. Regret that I was not of age, nor wise, nor grown to my full strength when our world was torn asunder. Is this sin? If so, I cherish it. I no longer live; I merely exist to wash the memory of past weakness in a sea of blood. My tears were spent long ago.

Here, in this unwilling prison, I take what comfort I can. He is an honorable man; one who once walked a path of darkness not unlike my own. One who did not understand the meaning of rage until it was forced upon him. Not until he saw, as did I, the death of all he held dear. Not until he was helpless in the face of that terrible despair. Someday he will understand that he and I have nothing to atone for. Ah, but there are those who _shall_ know…and we have nothing but time. Endless, hollow, unendurable days and nights and years of it.

Dreams? I have none. Not for a measure of time which would seem to mortals incomprehensible. Once, I dared, so very, very long ago… I dreamed of one who would be my equal in all things, and of the children we would one day nurture together. I dreamed of a son to follow in the richness of our heritage. A daughter whose beauty and grace would only be surpassed by that of her mother. I dreamed…and I watched that dream die in madness and fire, unable to sing her passing for the crushing weight of my sorrow. Dreams there are none, but nightmares? Come closer…I will show you what they are made of.

Demon? Think what you will. I care not. I am what you see before you, and many things you do not. 

I am that which remains.

**Author's Note:**

> So...here you have my headcanon Chaos. Anytime Chaos shows up in something I've written, this is pretty much who I'm 'seeing'. Not that he doesn't sometimes have a sense of humor, though- Vincent's friends have been something of a bad influence. XD I have a few other tales which feature him rather prominently and will eventually get those uploaded here also. Together, they form something of a pseudo-series. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading! <3


End file.
